To Help My Little Sister
by magicmumu
Summary: When Karen's little sister Regina calls needing help getting Henry back, Karen Walker, once known as the sea witch Ursula leaves her intoxicated life in New York to go back to a land with magic... Will and Grace/Once Upon a Time crossover, no pairing


To Help My Little Sister

by Erin Griffin

Fandom: Will and Grace/Once Upon a Time crossover

Pairing: Karen/Stan mention, Great Whale/Ursula mention, otherwise none

Summary: When Karen hears from her little sister in Storybrooke, she leaves her intoxicated life in New York to help get her nephew back.

Author's Note: I think it all happened to the fandom around the same time, where people started thinking of Karen Walker (or at least Megan) as Regina's sister, and made gif sets of Karen interacting with Regina Mills. I had a personal headcanon of Karen's role in the Enchanted Forest being Ursula, and thus this story was born. I hope you all like it. (There will be no sequels or add ons to this storyline or head canon idea. Please don't ask for one. If you like the idea, by all means write your own stories around it and let me know where to find it so I can read it.)

[You know how there is a semi crack headcanon of Karen Walker from Will and Grace being Regina's crazy drunken older sister?

Well…]

Karen hadn't heard from Regina for a few months, not since their first contact after almost 30 years apart, when she had called to tell her that the curse had been broken. Her little sister had been upset because her son had been taken. Karen didn't even know that she was an aunt. But this world had taken her magic, and so there was nothing more for her to do there than to drink away the loss of her family. She wanted to help Regina, she really did, but their world and this land of New York had really done a number on her over the years, and she was just tired. She had somewhat of a family, and she had her pets, Rosario and Jackie, but as much as she loved them, they couldn't be enough. Often times she wondered if maybe she was being too hard on her self. After all, Regina did say that The Dark One was bringing magic into the town her sister had created. Maybe… But she couldn't leave her Stan. Stan was the closest thing she had to her husband in the other world, the grand whale to her sea witch. She missed him so sometimes.

When Regina called her again a few months later, the news made her drop her martini. Jack complained about the wasted alcohol, but she shushed the man. When she got off of thephone she sat, stunned. She didn't have the best relationship with her mother. After all, it was why she was in the world without magic to begin with, banished for not being the sorceress her mother wanted and running off into the sea. Cora didn't want for Karen to influence her sister, now coming of age to learn magic and to do what Karen couldn't for her, which was to take power and use it above everyone. Even so, the shock of hearing about her death to the enemy of her sister made the woman's lips twist into a frown. Jack knew that something was wrong right away. "Jackie?" Karen asked.

"Yeah Kare?"

"Do you remember when I used to tell you stories from when I was Ursula?"

"The sea witch from The Little Mermaid? Yeah, but come on, you were higher than Snoop Dogg in an air balloon on April 20th! I know they weren't real stories, but you're funny when you're out of it. What about it?"

Karen studied Jack a moment before she sighed and smiled at him. "Nothing honey. Call Rosario. Tell her we're going on a trip."

"Ooh, can I come?"

"I'm going to Maine. There aren't any hot guys there. Sorry poodle."

Jack pouted at this and stood with his hands in front of him. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know."

The pout never left, the man's eyes now down cast as he said, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll tell you what, I'll leave a couple of credit cards on the table in the foyer. I know you know where the keys are, Jackie," Karen said, patting the man's head. He came alive again and brought her into a hug.

"Ye-hey!" he called with a hop and a cheerleader move of fist in the air. Then he jumped a couple more times. Karen smiled at this.

"Now go. Call Rosario."

"You bet. But Kare, where in Maine are you going?"

"A little town. I doubt you've ever heard of it. Storybrooke." Jack took this as his answer, Karen's tone dropping to the scary tone she had never actually used on him, and he scurried over to the phone to call up her maid. Karen looked down at the necklace she wore, one of many from her time under the sea. Part of her wondered how her little mermaid was fairing in Storybrooke, what Regina may have had her doing in her wicked little town for her sake, but she shrugged it off. Storybrooke had to be better off than New York, with or without magic. Karen looked over at Jack again who was flirting with Rosario on the phone, and then concentrated on the necklace again. There was only one way she would find out. It was time to pay her little sister a visit.


End file.
